Defy Them Sequel To Searing Through Nexus
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After the events of Searing Through Nexus, Imigie is the new holder of the newly branded WWE Unisex Champion, positive that she ended Nexus. However, another old faction returns, this time with a new leader, CM Punk. The reunion of the second Nexus stumps Imigie but now she has to face Punk, putting her title on the line if she wins, she will destroy Nexus once and for all.
1. Remember Betrayal

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm here with a sequel to Searing Through Nexus. I already have interesting plans with it so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

*Wade "Bad News" Barrett POV*

The memory of what had just happened yesterday at Payback was something alarming and that I wouldn't forget.

Forget Nexus. All I wanted to do was to show how much I could shine on my own.

After watching for this many months of Imigie literally fighting on her own without any form of guidance, I knew I could do a lot better without Nexus.

She didn't mind that Cody Rhodes was the only one who decided to step in just to before keep me away. He was more than ready to destroy me all he wanted to until the day I ended up joining him and Imigie.

And Imigie winning the WWE Unisex Championship was an amazing accomplishment I had ever seen happen. Most of the times when I saw Unisex Championships being established, the first champion ends up being a male. So this case with the first Champion being a female was amazing to watch.

Feeling the agony of Imigie's submission that she used to make me tap out to win the title was mind blowing. She had stood tall, holding the new championship title with immense pride.

Hearing those "you deserve it" chants was something amazing to hear. I knew that she was the big star. I've heard some other WWE stars say that she was money and not because of her looks,even though she did look amazing.

That was when I began to have a change in heart about Imigie. I simply couldn't hate this young woman anymore so I did what I knew was the best thing to do, to walk away from Nexus to show I was truly capable of showing how much I could strive on my own.

It was Monday Night Raw and it was going to be me, Cody Rhodes and Imigie talking about the goods of last night and that we were continuing to strive without a stable. It was so easy for us to prove it.

I may have regretted every minute of spending my days with Nexus. It didn't teach me on how to stand as a standalone star. Turning against Nexus, did.

If anyone decided to chase the Unisex title, I hoped it wouldn't be anyone formerly from Nexus because they would try to get to me. They shouldn't even have to put their focus on me. I wasn't the one with the title, Imigie was.

I just stared at the wall in front of me, waiting for when it was almost time to head down to the guerrilla.


	2. New Reunion

*CM Punk's POV*

I was sitting with my buddies Curtis Axel, Justin Gabriel, Ryback, David Otunga and Heath Slater.

One of my former Nexus members had been released while Bray Wyatt was doing his own thing.

I had heard about the disbandment of Nexus, caused by two people. One by former leader Wade "Bad News" Barrett, a man named Cody Rhodes and a girl named Imigie.

Now I was furious at Barrett for thinking that he would get away with his actions. I wasn't sure why he would decide to ditch the team completely as a way to make a statement.

That would include taking the Unisex Championship belt from that pathetic little girl.

The title should now go to me. It's my time to shine and I wanted to take the title away from her badly.

"I want that Unisex title!" I said to the others.

"What about Cody and Wade?" Justin asked.

I thought about this for a moment. It wasn't long before an idea began to rush inside of my head.

"I don't care about Cody," I replied through gritted teeth. "But we will have to do something to that backstabbing idiot who thought leaving you was a way to make a statement."

The guys turned to each other then nodded in agreement.

Well, that was the deal. But something else began to run inside of my head. I could do something that Barrett tried to do but failed to do so.

"Guys," I continued. "I have an idea. I'm gonna do something. If Imigie loses the title to me, I'll want her to join us. It would be nice to have a female member."

The guys opened their mouths in shock then turned to each other, unsure what to say until they turned to me.

"I'm not so sure about that, Punk," David Otunga said apprehensively. "The one thing you don't want to do is to underestimate her. We did that when Barrett was the leader and we made a mistake. She's tougher and stronger than many of us thought. We won't sit here to be Splatter and Dodge about it."

The other guys nodded, seemingly agreeing with him.

"I'll see for myself," I replied as I turned to the television screen.

I suddenly saw a render, showing two women, one being awfully familiar, Imigie. The other one showed another woman who made me smile on the inside, AJ Lee.

They were going to have a match. I knew it. I looked at the render when a sudden thought came into my head which made me smile.

"Wait a minute," I said. "I have a plan."

"What the plan?" Justin Gabriel asked.

I was ready to tell them the plan I had for them, regardless if any of the guys liked it or not.

"Alright," I said. "Here's the plan..."


	3. New Team

*Imigie's POV*

My theme song played as I walked out to the arena to a plentiful amount of cheers. Honestly wasn't surprising to me as I was ready for my match against AJ Lee.

She was already standing in the ring with her cut up shirt, jean shorts, belt, and Converse shoes.

I held the Unisex title high up as the crowd continued to cheer. Now this is what a champion is like. Showing the very title that you're holding as a symbol of every bit of pain you've been through to get it.

My theme song ended as I handed the referee the championship belt. If I wanted to keep everyone on notice on why I was the champion, then this would be the proof.

The timekeeper was just about to ring the bell when a sudden theme song played in the arena. It was followed by boos and I turned to see who it was.

It was CM Punk but he was dressed a little differently. Instead of the typical "Best in the World" t-shirt that's the size of his ego, he wore a familiar Nexus shirt. He also wore a Nexus band around his wrist.

Since when in hell did Punk join Nexus? Or was he just a fan of them? Part of me wanted to believe that he was just a fan but the other said otherwise.

I just shook my head just when AJ Lee quickly left the ring. I just stared at Punk with a shocked expression. I didn't know what to think of it other than what the hell was happening.

Punk's music stopped playing went he held the microphone to his mouth. At the same time, the referee quickly handed me the Unisex title and a microphone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Punk laughed, pointing to me. "You think I would let you fight your way that easily? That's not what the best in the world wants to see."

The crowd just booed loudly at him as I shook my head, rather amusingly. It wasn't surprising to hearing someone with an ego as big as an elephant say this.

"Wow!" I said. "You hear yourself, Punk? Honestly, judging by how you're dressing as, are you just being a fan of Nexus or what because Nexus is dead and you're just embarrassing yourself with that ego."

The crowd laughed at my reaction. Honestly, I couldn't blame them. Seeing Punk out here in the open was pretty amusing to say the least.

"Oh, Imigie," Punk sneered. "I have a surprise for you."

Without warning, the lights went out for almost five minutes. I tried to look around, unsure of what was going on. It was too dark for me to really take a good look.

After that five minutes of darkness, the lights turned on, revealing everyone else from the original Nexus (except for Wade who betrayed them) surrounding the ring.

The crowd booed loudly as I tried to make sense of what was going on. What the hell?

"Boys, I don't think we should hurt her," Punk said. "She's valuable to us. We could definitely use a female member. And considering that Wade couldn't do it!"

"Oh, that's how scared you are?" I snapped back. "Keep bringing your dudes to me to attack but how about you look at yourself for a second. Drop your damn microphone, stop being a coward, and most important of all, come at me, bro!"

I threw the microphone and title down, trying to get Punk to come to me, face to face. He didn't, which definitely got the crowd mad. I just smirked as my theme song played in the background and the crowd cheered.

It was obvious that Punk was using these guys to keep him hidden in his massive ass ego. It was hilarious but I was sure I would crack his ego.


	4. A Reason

*Imigie's POV*

I heard an old familiar theme song and the crowd cheered excitedly. I stopped in my place to see who it was.

It was BadNews Barrett.

I didn't hold back the smile on my lips before turning back to Punk who was furious. I just laughed at him before Barrett's music stopped.

The crowd still cheered when I turned back to see that Barrett had a microphone in his hand. I wondered why he had come here but I made sure to be patient about hearing the reason.

*BadNews Barrett's POV*

"Alright, you want to know why I'm here, Punk?" I asked Punk, walking towards him, noticing from the corner of my eye that Imigie was close behind, holding her title.

Punk nodded although he looked like he was still furious. Furious over my actions from Sunday at Payback.

"Of course I do, Barrett!" Punk yelled. "You betrayed your own team for that clown Cody Rhodes and that pathetic little girl, Imigie! You got crush on that girl? Is that why you allowed her to win the match?"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth for a second, Punk!" I snapped back, inching closer to Punk.

I stopped when I was just inches away from him. I wanted to get to the core reason why I came out here and the real reason why I had betrayed Nexus.

"I will mention why I came out here!" I continued. "I came out here because I'm going to say why I had betrayed Nexus!"

I took a deep breath then prepared myself to say why the betrayal had happened.

"Here is the reason why I betrayed Nexus," I said. "I betrayed Nexus because I realized that I don't need a group to help me get to the top. Imigie taught me that I don't need Nexus and she taught me that I'm more capable of fighting alone. It's no secret crush or anything like that. It's simply because her path to reach to the top is something I admire, something I now want to be."

I took another step closer to him, now just inches from his face. My intention was to knock some sense into him. For him to not underestimate the same opponent who I had underestimated in the past. There was a reason why I broke away from Nexus, why the opponent currently held the Unisex Championship, and why she was breaking through strong while I wasn't.

Underestimating a woman was a huge mistake. She wasn't just a woman. She was the woman who managed to pave her way through the women's division. She was tiny but unlike most small women who were pulling their ways through manipulation, she was pulling her way through strength, power, and technicality.

I wondered if the other members had already warned Punk to not underestimate Imigie.

And here she was, standing just a few inches away from us but still in between us. Her dead expression remained unchanged, at least from what I could from the corner of my eye.

"Shut up, will you?" Punk said, shaking his head before pointing to the girl. "She's just a girl. I'll handle her before my boys do the rest of the damage. Surely, it shouldn't be hard to break her. My boys really did crack some funny jokes about not underestimating her. You may have not been able to beat her but beating her should be a piece of cake."

I noticed the girl's expression went rigid with pain that was unexplainable. It was like whatever Punk said had bothered her to unknown degrees.

The thought made me slightly sick to my stomach but I made sure to keep my head high. Punk did what I had once done, underestimating the girl.

"I wouldn't dare underestimate the girl," I warned. "Keep thinking that she's just fragile but when you face her, she'll be one of your biggest challenges yet out of all your opponents, men and women."

Punk just gave an amused chuckle, expecting me to give him more what he considered jokes. He had no idea what Imigie was capable of.

"Punk, there is a reason why she is the champion and not me," I said.

The girl immediately pushed through in between us, holding a microphone with her other hand. She looked so short standing in between us, smaller than I imagined. She turned to Punk, the pain in her face seemed to change to something, like she was trying to hold back a giggle. She held the Unisex title so closely to her, as if she were trying to protect it.

"Sorry to hear that you've been caught in your delusions," she said almost quietly, although the entire audience could still hear her. "It consumes you and buries you. But perhaps, I might try to fix that."

She threw her title and microphone down as I backed away to give her some space. I knew that she was about to end this on a dirty note.

Just like that, she pushed Punk back rather hard. The crowd cheered loudly and Punk looked surprised at her actions but she wasn't finished yet.

She speared him down, knocking him out cold. She quickly grabbed the microphone and the title that she dropped earlier then said one more thing.

"That was just a preview, Punk."

Her music began to play as I watched with surprise. She just gave him a preview of exactly what she had planned for him at the next Pay-Per View.

I was pleased with my reasoning and the fact that Imigie had ended Punk in an instant. But perhaps, maybe she didn't need to say very much to cause damage and near carnage.

The two of us walked out of the arena as the cheering crowd had no signs of stopping. They had their reasons though. It was just the beginning.


	5. Best In Me

*CM Punk's POV*

It was Smackdown, a little over three weeks until Money In The Bank. I had tons of thoughts running through my head since what happened on Raw. All of these thoughts had connected to one major event that now I was going into.

One was that I wanted to continue to keep the Nexus reunion fresh after Wade Barrett failed to do so. I wanted to do what Wade wasn't able to do when he turned on his teammates. I aches for more in the faction of my personal creation and nothing would stop it, at least in my mind.

The second thing was that I wanted revenge on Wade for doing exactly what he did at Payback. Turning on your own teammates without any hints of doing so sounded so dumb and I, being the best in the world, would do anything to prevent that from happening. And Wade's reasoning for it only made my blood boil. Only doing it because a little girl taught him to do on his own, pathetic!

The third thing was that I wanted to get my hands on the girl for being the reason Wade turned on his teammates. What did she ever do to win the Unisex title? Why was the crowd cheering for her? They should be cheering for me, the best in the world. As long as she had that title with her, she wouldn't last long with me when I would finally get to wrestle her.

Finally, I wanted to get my hands on Cody Rhodes for even attempting to get involved in this situation. Perhaps I would take him out first before I went for Wade and the pathetic little girl. Rhodes had done nothing to get involved in something like this. What ever I had for him, it would teach him a lesson to not stick his nose in anyone else's business. Or was he so worried for the girl who now probably wouldn't stand long while I was there.

It all tied to one major thing that I wanted most of all. The Unisex Championship. The girl was holding it, the thought making me shake my head in utter disgust. What ever did she do to win it? Why did she have to win in the first place?

I was going to have to bring the best in me when I faced her for the title. That would teach her about the new next step for Nexus. Maybe she could join us if she lost the title, much like how Wade said that she'd have to join them if she lost her match against him.

There was one thing about the girl that I was most certain about and I wasn't going change my opinion about it. She was not ready for me, the best in the world. She would try but I'd make sure she'd be stopped on her tracks.

Then toying and destroying Barrett and Rhodes would be so much easier while the girl would stay with us. I didn't want to hear anything about that I might be underestimating her. I was sure that I understood her right... or at least that's what I wanted to believe.

However, the real thing would sometimes have a different result.


	6. New Plot

*Imigie's POV*

I was getting ready for my tag match with Kaitlyn against Aksana and AJ Lee.

I was a little anxious, probably because I was thinking about everything CM Punk had warned me about. Sure, I gave him some warnings, myself, but I was feeling a little uneasy.

I kept a tight hold on the WWE Unisex Championship belt, it providing me comfort. Winning it had been one hell of an accomplishment, along with defeating the original Nexus. It reminded me of the amount of pain I put myself through to win it that I would never want to part ways with it so soon.

Especially since now the second Nexus, led by CM Punk, had now resurfaced, I made sure that the title was to stay with me at all costs. It was very symbolic to me.

It was now time for the tag match as Kaitlyn was the first to enter the arena, the crowd cheering for her quite loudly. I just smiled as I waited for my turn to enter the arena.

It wasn't long before the arena grew silent as I prepared myself. I had to push all of my thoughts about Nexus away for this match. The last thing I needed was to lose the match, likely under the expense of Nexus, and then having the worst happen: having Kaitlyn seem upset at my possible distraction. My mind was pretty occupied enough. All I needed to do was to enter the ring and then get the match through.

*Third Person POV*

The crowd anxiously waited for Kaitlyn's partner to enter the ring, hence why they went silent.

Familiar theme music erupted throughout the arena, causing the crowd to explode into loud cheers. At least an eighth of the crowd didn't even look at who it was at first because judging by the music, they knew who it was.

"And her partner, from San Antonio, Texas, the WWE Unisex Champion, Imigie!"

The crowd cheered as they watched the young woman holding the championship title high up, a smile on her face. She quickly entered the ring before giving the referee her title.

Now it was time for their opponents to enter the ring. Of course there was hardly a reaction at all for Aksana except for maybe a few boos that were loud enough to echo throughout the arena. AJ Lee came out to a handful of boos as she gave a dangerous look at her former best friend turned enemy. She wore the Divas Championship around her waist very proudly, unsurprising to anyone watching.

Kaitlyn turned to her partner looking as if she were trying to ask her something. The raven-haired woman gave a nod to her as she watched her partner stand on the apron. She turned to her opponent who was now standing in the ring opposite of her: AJ Lee.

The crowd waited anxiously for the bell to ring, at least a third of them were practically at the edge of their seats. They knew that two opposing women were were in the match so they were anxious.

The timekeeper rang the bell, signaling the start of the match.

AJ and Imigie quickly locked up, each fighting for control of the match. This kept on until Imigie kicked AJ directly to the chest.

A chorus of "oohs" echoed throughout the arena as the crowd kept watching the match more anxiously. They didn't dare turn away from the physicality coming from the young raven-haired woman. They watched her pull off move after move on AJ.

However, just before Imigie could position AJ for a sideslam, AJ quickly countered with a headscissors.

Even from a far distance away, the crowd could see that Imigie looked rather surprised as she quickly got back up to her feet.

AJ though gave Imigie a neckbreaker before turning to her partner: Aksana. AJ quickly made the tag to Aksana who quickly entered the ring.

From a distance, it was easy to see that Aksana looked very pleased with herself. She just blew a few kisses, getting a few boos back in response. She turned to her dazed opponent who struggled to get up.

However, it wasn't long before Imigie managed to get back on her feet. She delivered a big boot to Aksana before turning to Kaitlyn to make the tag, who quickly got into the ring.

Aksana tried to cower away but it was no use since Kaitlyn was able to get a hold onto Aksana. Kaitlyn rammed Aksana into AJ, who was pushed off of the apron and landed on the floor.

Kaitlyn Irish whipped Aksana to the corner where Imigie was. Kaitlyn tagged Imigie in the match, who quickly got in the ring.

Imigie powerslammed Aksana with tremendous force that it caught the crowd off guard for a few moments.

They noticed that Imigie was about to go for her finisher but AJ, who managed to come around, ran to the corner where Kaitlyn was standing. Kaitlyn didn't even turn back to see what was really going on. That was when it happened.

"Boo!" yelled the crowd.

"Why the hell would she do that?" one man from the nosebleed section asked.

Everyone noticed that Kaitlyn seemed dazed and surprised, just when the match bell rang again. The crowd knew what that meant. The match ended in a no contest, all because AJ pulled Kaitlyn down from the apron.

"I bet AJ was indirectly trying to get to Imigie's head because of her situation with Nexus," a young girl from the front row theorized.

No one else said a word as a brawl broke out between AJ and Kaitlyn. Aksana quickly ran out of the arena while AJ and Kaitlyn continued brawling outside the ring.

The referee and Imigie quickly tried to pull back the two rivals from each other. The referee tried to pull back AJ while Imigie tried to pull back Kaitlyn.

The crowd could see that it was a struggle for Imigie and the referee to try to separate the enemies from each other.

However, that ended when familiar music turned on. Everyone knew who it was and just weren't happy with it. Boos were heard and the girls tried to leave.

The girls ran as fast as they could to get out. AJ, Kaitlyn, and Aksana successfully made it out of of the arena. Imigie though was stopped by David Otunga and Heath Slater.

The two men rolled the Unisex Champion in the ring. The other Nexus members got into the ring, surrounding the champion, looking like they were going to take a piece of her.

"Alright boys," there came the voice of CM Punk just after the Nexus theme music turned off. "Let's not hurt her. We want her to be ready for Money In The Bank."

The men turned to Punk, completely oblivious to the fact that Imigie was quickly escaping from the ring. Even Punk didn't notice. Was Imigie going to leave the arena?

"Holy shit!" shouted the crowd as they watched their fan favorite circle around the ring then climb into the ring, standing behind Punk.

Punk didn't even turn back. He and the other Nexus members just nodded in agreement.

"I suggest you turn around, Punk or you may surprise yourself!" warned Imigie, her voice turning hard.

Punk turned around just in time to notice Imigie giving him a sidekick. Punk was out. The other Nexus members gasped in shock over watching their leader get laid out flat. They were so shocked that they didn't attack Imigie.

"That was my bold stand," said Imigie, looking down at Punk. "And I'll make sure that it stays in place. It's only a warning. Also—"

She looked up at the other members, who just stayed completely still. Despite her quite tiny frame, she stood tall and brave.

"Consider yourselves lucky that I spared you," she continued. "But I have a reason for this. Is this where you truly want to stand? Is Punk only finding you as recruits to intensify his ego?"

She paused for a moment while the other Nexus members turned to each other in confusion. Was this the softest that she was getting during this entire ordeal?

The crowd even turned to their respective parties, going into deep discussions. A few of them throwing some theories while others seemed confused.

They all turned back to the ring just when the Nexus members stopped their discussions.

"I'm not saying that you have to walk away from this but maybe, you'll a better chance standing on your own because that's what Wade Barrett did," finished Imigie.

She dropped her mic then got out of the ring to get her title. She headed for the ramp and ran backstage.

The Nexus members remained silent as they stared down at their unconscious leader, looking in deep thought.

The crowd knew one thing for sure. Imigie made herself clear about standing on her own. She was doing just fine.


	7. Mockery

*Third Person POV*

It was Smackdown, less than three weeks left until Money in The Bank. The arena was quite packed with waiting for the show to start, which was in five minutes. No one even knew what was in for today.

While most of the people were talking to their respective parties, others remained quiet by either looking at their surroundings or on their phones. The people who were talking were either discussing on what could possibly happen today or on other topics not related to wrestling.

The entire wrestling ring, commentator's table, ramp, and the stage were all set up, ready for use. Even the lights were set up, but they weren't on yet. It was just now waiting for everyone to come out.

A sudden tap on a microphone sounded throughout the arena, catching the audience off guard. The arena grew silent as everyone kept their full attention to the speakers around them.

"Hello WWE Universe," a disembodied male voice said. "My name is Christian Lake. It is my pleasure to introduce the WWE announcers."

Surprised gasps filled throughout the arena. Smackdown was just minutes away and the commentators were now going to come down. It meant it would have to be quick preparation before the show started.

A short man with brown hair came out to the arena from the stage, causing a chorus of mostly cheers but a few boos. The crowd knew who this was.

"Michael Cole!"

Michael Cole walked down the ramp then walked around the ring to get to the table, which had three chairs. Michael took the middle chair, some at ringside noticing that he was smiling. They weren't sure why he was, but no one dared to guess out loud in front of him.

The crowd was suddenly interrupted when music played throughout the arena. The crowd began to cheer when they saw an older man walk down the ramp.

"Jerry the King Lawler!"

Shortly after the entrance, a taller man with blonde hair walked down the ramp. He had a noticeable cowboy hat on. Everyone knew who it was.

"John Bradshaw Layfield!"

After all the commentators took their seats, a few audience members decided to check their watches to see the time.

"One minute until Smackdown time!" shouted a fan from the ramp seats.

That last minute seemed to pass by very quickly as the music for Smackdown turned on and the crowd began cheering excitedly. Judging by their volume, it seemed like an average crowd, mostly because with the exception on one thing, everyone figured the night would be rather predictable.

Shortly after the music ended, a familiar song played in the arena. The cheers were quickly replaced by excessive boos as they saw the familiar group of seven people walk down the ramp, one man everyone knew all too well at the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nexus!"

The crowd were having none of it, their boos making it very clear. That still didn't stop the faction in question pass by the crowd with looks that made them seem like they were ready for a fight.

After they all got into the ring, their music turned off, but the boos continued. CM Punk, the leader, found it rather amusing as he just chuckled. A referee handed him a microphone and Punk shook it out of his hand without a thank you.

"Alright, I'll explain why I came out here," said Punk, in an attempt to quiet to boos.

The boos slowly grew silent before Punk spoke again.

"I came out here because I just want to let you guys know something and it's pretty important." Punk cleared his throat. "You're probably already wondering everything about what went on between myself and Imigie."

"What?" wondered the crowd.

"She tries to preach having these guys try to walk away from me." Punk pointed to the other members behind him, putting clear emphasis on what he meant. "You can try, Imigie, but it won't do you any good. Instead, I'll be walking out of Money in The Bank as the Unisex Champion."

The crowd booed in disapproval.

"Meanwhile, you'll be running to Cody Rhodes and Wade Barrett because you won't be—"

He was rudely interrupted when new music turned on, bringing cheers into the arena. Punk saw who it was then let out groan, audible to himself and maybe a few of the Nexus members.

The music though ended quickly as the Unisex Champion in question, who stopped in the middle of the ramp, was also holding a microphone with her right hand while holding the title with her left hand. She gave Punk a questioning look, but her lips seemed to be curled a bit. One could assume that she was fighting the urge to laugh at him, though it wasn't an unfair assumption. It seemed to her that he was all talk and no putting his words into action.

"I'm sorry?" said Imigie in a mocking tone, trying to gesture that she wanted Punk to repeat what he said. "I couldn't hear you over your Nexus-sized ego."

The audience chuckled at their fan favorite's current acts. It seemed to them that she was having a little too much fun trying to figure him out.

Punk, who notice of the tone, slowly became pissed. He got pissed to the point that he wanted to get out of the ring, run to the ramp, then attack Imigie. However, he was trying hard to fight back the urge to do so.

"You heard what I said," he said through gritted teeth.

Imigie shook her head, not amused. She gave him a careful glance for a few seconds then decided.

"I hate to break it to you but I'm gonna be dead honest with you," she replied bluntly.

She took the title with her microphone-held hand then placed it on her shoulder, the weight of it seemed quite a bit but that was the least of her worries.

With her free hand, she pulled out something from her pocket that looked like a square-like battery but it had buttons and pictures on it under each button. For the sake of this story, the author ain't gonna spoil what it is but if you have an idea on what it is, good job for you.

Anyway, Imigie looked up at Punk again straight in the eye.

"This pretty much sums up what the WWE Universe and I can hear from you."

She held the product in her hand to the microphone then pressed a button. The next sound that could be heard in the arena was obnoxious duck quacking noises. The audience burst into laughter as the quacking continued to sound around them.

The other Nexus members were somewhat confused and almost burst out laughing. Punk on the other hand was fighting the urge to throw a temper tantrum over his MITB opponent's act of mockery. This was a side of her he did not expect to come out.

"Are you kidding me?" seethed Punk.

After about thirty seconds, the quacking sounds stopped but the audience still laughed from it. This was something no one saw coming, besides Punk.

The champion put the sound-effect toy back in her pocket then gave Punk a long stare. The expression on her face though was clear that she was still trying to fight the urge to laugh. However, she did keep enough composure to continue.

"You're all talking and quacking around, but you don't seem to give a damn about backing up what you say," she said. "And when you have to back up your words in the ring, you run away. You don't like hearing that you have to prove yourself before going out there to do it. You don't even know what the hell you're up against."

The crowd cheered for Imigie, obviously still siding with her.

"I have worked my ass off in the Divas division to get to where I am and I'm not even going to stop because I'll fight to keep the title," she continued. "And besides, I didn't choose for Cody to side with me. He just happened to do so. And I sure as hell didn't make Wade turn against you. That was on his choice."

The crowd cheered again, and Punk was already beginning to feel his patience being tested. He wasn't even sure if he want to run out and start a brawl with Imigie or if he want to take his anger out on the announce table.

"Says the one who was never a Divas Champion," he spat.

The crowd booed loudly at the response.

"That's funny coming from you, considering that instead of backing up your words, you let your Chippendales do the dirty work," said Imigie innocently.

The crowd howled with laughter, a few of them were cackling. It was a harsh but hilarious statement from the bold Unisex Champion.

"However, if you don't want to learn how to fight a battle you're gonna have to bring at Money In The Bank, I'll give you a preview!" said Imigie before she threw her title and the microphone down.

She ran into the ring, faster than Punk was expecting. However, the one think Punk also didn't expect was for Imigie to suddenly tackle him to the ground then began punching him. This turned into an explosive brawl. The crowd cheered.

The other Nexus members stood there in stunned silence, wondering what to do next. It seemed to them that Imigie was more interested in teaching Punk how to fight like a man than stand like a proper lady.

After thinking, they decided it was best for them to pull away the two from tearing each other apart. Ryback, Curtis Axel, and David Otunga tried pulling back Punk while Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater tried to pull back Imigie. It was better having them do it then let the referees be forced to do the dirty work.

However, the two superstars were able to be separated and were competent enough to give each other death glares. It was better than them ripping each other apart just less than three weeks away from Money in The Bank.


	8. A Few Words of Action

It was Raw, just two weeks until Money in the Bank and the excitement was more than more than just welcomed. No one knew what was going to happen today, other than a few people backstage who had gotten word of what would happen.

That certain thing that would happen was that one of the two major competitors for the Unisex title was going to be competing in a match while the other hung with the commentary team. It was likely going to involve a competitive match and somewhat cringey jokes.

This time, the Unisex Champion was going to be the one taking herself to the commentary table while her opponent was going to have to compete against former Nexus leader Wade Barrett. The former was rather amused by the latter's ego, though there were some spots back then when she couldn't disagree with him. She just saw a man digging too deep in his ego that he might as well create a hole for him and the other New Nexus members to fall in to, in the end managing to amuse her.

The woman was waiting in the guerrilla, her thoughts about the whole thing last week came running in her head. It had been one of her more amusing nights for obvious reasons and other reasons beyond the obvious.

Of course, using the silly sound effect tool last week was hilarious enough. She remembered pressing a button, emitting obnoxious quacking sounds that rung throughout the arena, causing the audience to nearly guffaw at this. She was never like this over Wade, though she knew that it was because her situation with Wade had been much more serious and personal. Her situation with Punk was different. She was sure it was because of his ego being almost too easy for her to poke fun at. This had been one of those few times when she picked a more amusing method of showing what she meant rather than tell everyone.

It was just minutes left before she would get to walk in the arena to speak her mind during the match. She half expected for there to be a few questions about her actions last week, not that it bothered her so much. She was sure she made her point and only wanted to keep her mind on what her plans were for Money in the Bank.

The time ticked down as she waited anxiously, but patient enough for the occurring commercial break that happened shortly after a match she barely paid attention to. She was focused on speaking her mind during Punk's match with Wade.

"This should be fun," she chuckled to herself.

— — — — —

In the arena, it was nearly packed with people waiting for the next match to happen. Most of the people were sitting at the edge of their seats, wondering who would come out first. Luckily for them, they didn't have to wait long.

"I will not bow."

The crowd didn't hold back their loud cheers as the current Unisex Champion was making her way down the ramp, this time in more street-like clothes. A few ringside attendees noticed a somewhat sly smirk on her face, like she was trying to hold in a joke until she would likely yell "surprise" or something else. However, she didn't.

She walked past the ring then took the empty seat that was next to JBL. Michael Cole, who was in the middle between JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler, quickly offered her a pair of headphones without a word.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him before she took it, putting it on and was ready for some crazy action, just when her music ended.

Everyone went silent in the arena, not so much that it bothered Imigie. It was only fair for her and everyone else to keep silent to allow the anticipation to sink in faster. She was that considerate.

A new theme song began to play, all too familiar to her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it was Wade Barrett making his way down the ramp. Wanting him to win was the one thing tugging on her mind at the moment, but she couldn't completely discredit Punk. His approach to leading New Nexus was different than from how Wade leaded the original Nexus after they reunited, though she wasn't entirely sure who seemed to intrigue her more with their way of leading their own Nexus.

The raven-haired woman leaned back against her seat, though she widened her eyes with vivid interest. She was surprised that none of the commentators had acknowledged that she was there, though she felt it was best to let it wait until everyone who was competing was in the ring. She was patient enough.

Wade had just into the ring and was now waiting for his opponent.

"The cult of personality."

Boos echoed throughout the arena as they watched who it was making his way down the ring, strangely by himself. Imigie had feeling what this was leading up to but chose to say nothing as for possible worry that it would in a way spoil what was coming. She knew better than that.

"We're here with guest commentator, WWE Unisex Champion, Imigie," said Michael Cole, gesturing to the woman in question.

"Hello, guys," she said. "This should be interesting."

Punk was now in the ring and his music turned off, both him and Wade were ready to square off with one another. The timekeeper rang the bell, signaling for the match to start.

The woman in her seat next to Jerry looked on, now at least half expecting for questions relating to her actions last week, even though it seemed like no one said anything to her at first. She preferred it that way, since most of the attention was at the two competitors and tuned out most of the commentary. However, it wasn't long before someone decided to ask her something, probably the only reason why she bothered paying attention to.

"So, your actions last week, can you explain what was going through your head over that?" asked Michael.

"My intention was clear," she replied, her voice showing no signs of hiding the seriousness in it. "All Punk has been is all talk and no action. If he claims he's the best in the world and taking his Nexus guys with him, he has got to show it himself. Only his Nexus buddies seem to take the message."

"Maybe, but you've never been a Divas Champion so how is this giving you preparation for that?" asked JBL, a noticeable frown on his face, as if he wasn't sure how the woman next to him ended up with this title.

"Divas Champion or not, I've fought my ass off," replied Imigie bluntly. "Same with this."

She held up the Unisex title then directed it towards the three commentators, as if to show exactly what she was talking about. After a few seconds, she brought down the title then held it close to her chest as she watched the match commence. So far, she found it to be a fun match, the two men were almost at equals with each other.

The two men were nearly relentless with each other. From punching each other repeatedly, to several increments of near brawls with each other. The raven-haired woman found the near brawls to be rather amusing. She knew Punk's heated dislike for Wade had gotten this far, but this instant of their tension nearly failed to make her giggle quietly to herself.

She didn't exactly pay attention to how long this match had lasted at the moment, but if it ran on the longer side, it felt like only a few minutes. She was sure that Wade and Punk in a match together was a good thing. Seeing them at each other's throats over the Nexus situation while she was thrown in the middle of it was too hard to turn away from.

"Who do you think is going to take the win?" asked Jerry, turning to Imigie.

"I'm pulling my bucks for Wade," she replied, sitting up on her seat, now nearly at the edge of it.

"Now I want to know what you're made of," said Jerry, his voice nearly seductive in nature.

The woman sitting at the end knew how to interpret his words and it repulsed her, though she refused to show it. She knew she wasn't usually the one to get these kind of comments, mostly because of how relentless she can be, making it seem like some people were afraid of her.

"You would regret it," she said in a stern voice, her eyes not turning away from the match. "I got quite a punch."

Jerry said nothing, as if he had given up on replying to her after her talk to him.

Imigie still kept her eyes on the match, still vividly interested in it.

Wade was just about to hit Punk with a Bull hammer when an unexpected turn of events happened. The other Nexus members came out from underneath the ring then began attacking Wade. The timekeeper rapidly rang the bell, signaling for a no contest.

Sighing, the raven-haired woman shook off her headphones then put them on the table. She stood up then placed her title on the chair she was sitting on as she ran into the ring to attack the other Nexus members because of how scarily outnumbered Wade was. Even though she and Wade were still outnumbered, she wanted to do what she could to at least help Wade from leaving him on his own.

Her punches to each member served harder than the last, all still serving the same purpose. It wasn't long before the Nexus members reunited together just outside of the ring, surprising Imigie.

She got out of the ring to grab her title then got back into the ring. She stood against the ropes, right in front of New Nexus, holding the title as high as she could, hoping to at least try to taunt Punk.

Punk looked up for a moment before turning away, taking the rest of the Nexus members with him.

The raven-haired woman could only chuckle and the brown-haired man in the ring with her just chortled at the events he saw happen in front of him. As for him, he had never felt so pleased to take his own side and not have to rely on a huge group of people to do the work for him. He flashed a smile to the woman who smiled back at him. He knew that she was the one who taught him that it was easy for him to stand on his own. He did and had no regrets.

The raven-haired woman was not backing down at this moment. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would get to defend her title. However, she didn't know what exactly to expect with Smackdown fast approaching before it would reach the last week before Money in the Bank event. What she did know was that her words and her actions were made clear to Punk and the rest of Nexus.


	9. Contract Signing

It was Smackdown, now less than two weeks away from Money in the Bank. Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long was about to be interviewed by interviewer Renee Young. The former had one thing in mind, one that he was absolutely going to be sure that it would happen.

"Teddy, you're here with us today to let us know about something," said Renee, straightening her posture. "Tell us what it is."

The Smackdown General Manager took a deep breath before saying exactly what he needed to say.

"Just to make sure that it's for sure happening and not so much crazy stuff is happening," he began. "I am ordering for a contract signing between the WWE Unisex Champion Imigie and her challenger CM Punk. This is to make the match for the Unisex Championship is truly official."

"Thank you, Teddy," nodded Renee as she watched Teddy walk away.

Teddy on the other hand was glad that he would put this contract signing into place. Now, he had to wait for it to actually happen when he would be present. He couldn't help but be excited to hold this contract signing, though he had a feeling that like most contract signings, this one could potentially end in a brawl.

Despite that, he hoped that the signing would go decently without too many issues.

— — — — —

It was now time for the contract signing and General Manager Teddy Long was standing in the middle of the ring. He was holding a microphone in his hand, waiting patiently for the two match participants to make their way down the ring. Luckily for him, they were aware of the signing.

In front of him was a black table with a black folder, holding the contract and two microphones on both longer sides of the table. There were also two black computer chairs on both long ends of the table.

Teddy waited for a few more moments for the cheering crowd to calm down before he would speak. He was nervous but excited to hold this contract signing. The crowd did calm down for Teddy to speak.

"Holla playas!" he called.

The crowd cheered loudly for the general manager's infamous catchphrase. It was too great to not cheer at, but they did calm down after a few seconds.

"Today, we will be holding a contract signing," he announced. "This will make the WWE Unisex Championship match possible. This is between the champion Imigie, and the challenger CM Punk."

The crowd made a number of reactions. They cheered for the match, cheered over hearing Imigie's name, and booed at CM Punk's name.

"I would first like to introduce the champion," continued Teddy. "Someone who had to scratch and claw her way to make it to the top and now, she's showing to be a fighting champion. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is, the WWE Unisex Champion, Imigie!"

Just when the familiar theme song began playing in the arena, the crowd cheered loudly as they saw their fan favorite superstar make her way to the ring, holding the championship title in her hand. She was clad in a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black Converse shoes.

She took a few moments to high five and hug a couple of fans that were cheering for her. Despite that, she was quick enough to make her way down the ramp then got into the ring, sitting in the chair closest to the ramp. A smile was etched on her face as the crowd calmed down from the cheering.

"Now, let me introduce the challenger," announced Teddy. "Someone who is currently leading his own faction with his teammates and has shown he wants to wreck havoc with them. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, CM Punk!"

Just when his theme song came on, the crowd booed loudly. They saw him coming down the ramp, dressed in jeans, his Nexus shirt, and sneakers. He had a very sour look on his face, like he didn't want to be there in the first place but was told to or else he'd likely get a spanking. He quickly made it to the ring, not acknowledging the fans at all, though he chuckled to himself over because he felt he was too important for them. He wondered if the rest of Nexus was watching this as well as Wade and Cody, the guys siding with the girl.

Punk got in the ring then sat in the chair across from Imigie, taking notice of the somewhat smug grin on her face. It was obvious to him that ever since she single-handedly embarrassed him, she barely had a serious look on her face, if at all.

"Let's keep this civil, please?" asked Teddy. "No fights or any of that, playas."

The two superstars looked up then nodded to Teddy before looking down to each other again. They both picked their microphones, eyeing each other near vivid curiosity. The question this time was who would sign their names first.

"Ladies first?" snorted Punk, gesturing the contract with a black pen to the woman across from him.

She chuckled, surprised that at least he was being a gentleman, despite the heated feud the two had. However, she nodded then took the contract without question. She was about to sign when she looked at the Nexus leader straight in the eye with a slight sly smirk on her face.

"So, I gotta tell you some things, Punk," she said in a slightly comical tone as she leaned back and played a bit with the pen in her hand. "What I did two week ago was my dead serious proof. I may be smug right now, but I'll give you a warning right now."

She stopped playing with the pen then leaned forward, her expression turned serious. Punk was surprised that this girl seemed to be a master at going from serious to comical and then vice versa.

"That doesn't mean I went easy on you," said Imigie, her voice turning hard. "I've shown you countless times that I'm no stranger to a fight. Try me, and you wish you'd regret it."

Her serious expression turned to a smug expression almost fluidly and fast that Punk nearly missed it as he watched the raven-haired woman quickly signed her name on the contract. In a flash, she finished signing her name then shoved it to Punk, now waiting anxiously for him to sign his name.

Punk got the contract then held the pen, ready to sign, but figured that he'd have a few words with the girl. He almost smiled to himself at the words he had in his head that he wanted to say, but he was able to keep it in.

"You're gonna see the best of me at Money in the Bank," he said. "When that comes out, you're gonna wish you never messed with me and my boys."

He quickly signed his name on the contract, making Teddy smile that now, the match was truly official.

"It's official, playas!" cheered Teddy, doing his infamous dance in front of the two competitors.

The crowd cheered loudly as the general manager took the contract then signed his name on the contract, excited that this match was happening. He was now hoping the two competitors would walk away without getting at each other. However, he realized he would be completely wrong.

"But you've never been a Divas Champion so keep that smug grin while you're at it," said Punk as he took the contract from Teddy then shoved it to Imigie, causing boos to be heard in the arena.

The latter rolled her eyes, unamused by the former's actions to her. She stood up then hit him in the head with the contract, cheers now echoing throughout the arena. The sly smirk on her face didn't disappear as she left the table, holding the Unisex title close to her. Her theme music came on as she walked away, almost chortling to herself.

She made herself clear that she refused to be tampered with. If she was, she'd be in for some hilarious fun. Now, she was getting closer and closer to when she would finally get to defend her title and keep it in the end. No one else could tell her any different.


	10. Mixed Tag Match Gone Awry

It was Raw, only one week from Money in the Bank, making the excitement among fans even more wild. No one in the audience knew exactly what to expect, but they were about to learn when they looked on the screen to see Vickie Guerrero currently working on some paperwork in her office.

Things were peaceful for her at the moment and she was pleased she wasn't getting any unnecessary interruptions. It was just her alone with the paperwork in front of her.

Unfortunately, after a few seconds of silence and no interruptions, she felt someone rudely tap on her shoulder. She grumbled, annoyed and almost didn't want to know who was behind this.

"Excuse me?" she said, turning to find who it was that tapped her, her tone sounding annoyed.

Much to the Raw General Manager's vexation, it was Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long standing beside her. He was waiting for her to get his attention.

"What do you want?" asked Vickie, rolling her eyes at Teddy.

"Why don't we plan a mixed tag team match?" suggested Teddy a little too enthusiastically.

The Raw General Manager's expression changed from annoyed to near excitement. To her, she was liking where this was going. A tag match at all was something she and Teddy could find common ground in so she couldn't be mad at him for long.

"Who do you have in mind?" she asked, a smile shown on her face.

"A six person mixed tag match and I already have an idea for who I want on one team," answered Teddy. "Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, and Imigie."

The raven-haired woman laughed when she heard this. To say she was onboard with this was an understatement. She loved this already surging idea. However, she wondered who would be on the opposing team.

"As for opposing team," continued Teddy. "Two of the members from New Nexus, though Punk should stay out. Things would get messy."

Vickie nodded then both were silent to think of who should take place being in the tag match. Making up a decision was a little tough at the moment, but after another few seconds, a smile crept its way on her face, showing she made up her mind.

"How about David Otunga and Curtis Axel for the men," she suggested. "As for a woman in the team, Layla."

Teddy didn't hold back the smile on his face. He very much liked the idea and was determined to make it work. Sure, he was the Smackdown General Manager and not the Raw General Manager, but he and Vickie found their common ground.

Both general managers didn't hold back their sniggers over their planned mixed tag match. Whether it actually went well or not was the least of their worries. They were more so amused about what the result would end up being, given that it was a week away from Money in The Bank.

 **— — — — —**

"Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw Cody Rhodes making his way down to the ring. Cody himself was surprised when he learned about that there would be a mixed tag match in place, but he wasn't going to back out. He had decided that this was just one step closer to Money in the Bank.

He stopped at the end of the ramp just when his music stopped playing. He was waiting patiently for his other two partners to come out to the ramp so the three of them could go into the ring and wait for their opponents. Unfortunately, he was about to learn that things wouldn't go as well as planned.

It seemed like Wade Barrett would be the next one to come out, but instead, completely new music began to play in the arena. Cody turned behind him, letting out a gasp in shock to see the entire Nexus team walking fast down the ramp, heading toward him, and the crowd booed loudly in response.

Cody hardly had any time to react before the Nexus members began to beat, toss, and toy with him. He began to think that this was something for CM Punk to deliver a message to Imigie, something he was less than pleased about.

Luckily, he didn't have to be alone for long. Cheers erupted in the arena when they saw Wade Barrett and Imigie running down the ring. Barely a second later, they were now attacking the Nexus members. It was now a full-fledged brawl, this one more intense than the last brawl. Even the referees, who were trying to break up the brawl, had a hard time trying to separate the irate competitors. Imigie and Punk were more irate than the others, unsurprising to their allies, referees, and the fans.

After what it felt like an eternity even though it was about two minutes in the brawl, the referees and the allies of the two opponents managed to pull back the two opponents. Despite this, the two opponents were still hissing and trash-talking to each other.

Backstage, Vickie and Teddy watched from the TV screen, guffawing at the results that happened. Layla was nowhere to be seen while the others had gotten incredibly heated in their feud. The sight was more than amusing to the two general managers, Vickie at one point almost choked on her coffee from laughing and Teddy almost spat out his drink from laughing so hard.

The two calmed down after several seconds and Teddy decided that something else must happen, something that had happened before, but decided it would be best to be safe than sorry. He didn't realize how so intense the opponents were at each other's throats.

"I think I'll let them talk it out this Friday," he said at last. "That didn't work out as planned, and none of us were truly aware about how crazy this would get."

Vickie nodded in agreement with the Smackdown General Manager. Things between both Punk and Imigie got more heated than she realized, but she knew that if the two could handle talking it out without ripping each other after just seconds in their entrances, then it had to be put in place.


	11. Face to Face

The blue lights illuminated in the arena, signaling that it was Smackdown, the final Smackdown before Money in the Bank. The crowd cheered loudly as they waited for what could potential be opening the show.

"The cult of personality."

The cheers were quick to change to boos when they heard this familiar theme song. They turned to the stage, booing even more when they saw the very person.

CM Punk was making his way down to the ring, a very sly smile on his face, as it was evident that he was ready to cause some carnage. He wore jeans, Converse, and a Nexus shirt. Behind him were the other Nexus members, all with looks of determination, determined to cause some serious carnage in the ring. They wore Nexus shirts with their wrestling attire and boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, CM Punk!"

Punk continued his way down the ring, his sly smile never leaving his face as he was ready to talk face to face with one person who he kept his beef with since he reformed New Nexus. He had been fed up with the champ's teasing that he wondered how he could get back at her or even how he could put her back in her place.

 _What a foolish girl_ , he thought. _She's done her dirty shit. I'd certainly like to give her payback._

Not even a minute passed when he was finally in the ring with his music still playing and now waiting impatiently for his opponent to make her way to the ring. He pondered deeply on how he could get back at her so that he could put her in her place. The other Nexus members made a partial circle, only leaving the part of the ring facing the entrance ramp and the titantron open for whoever else decided to come down.

Barely moments after, Punk's music stopped playing, but the booing from the crowd didn't stop. In fact, they seemed more interested in booing him out of the building rather than to boo him simply because of his villainous arrogance.

A referee handed Punk a microphone, which the latter snatched from his hand without a word. He was only determined to get his word out there to see where the girl was. Determination was seeping through his veins as he looked around for her.

"Alright Imigie," he said at last into the microphone. "Where are you? We're supposed to be face to face. I just want to talk. In fact, get your ass out here!"

The boos continued for another few seconds before all went silent, the crowd anxiously holding their breaths for the Unisex Champion to make her way down to the ring. Punk ran his fingers through his gelled-back hair, impatiently waiting for her, if she was going to come down.

After what felt like several seconds, a familiar theme song sounded in the arena, causing everyone to cheer loudly to see their fan favorite champion. There she was, coming down the ramp holding her championship title on her shoulder and she was completely alone, again. The blue lights greatly illuminated on her while she wore somewhat torn black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black shirt, and a determined grin on her face. Her hair was down, well, part of her hair was braided back near the back of her head, giving her a badass look, hair wise. She too was holding a microphone in her hand and her mouth opened as if she were going to speak, immediately followed by sound of her music stopping.

"I heard you called me?" she asked, her tone mocking-like.

She paused as she gathered up her next few words that she was going to speak. All the while, she noticed that the other Nexus members were all in position, as if ready to fight her.

"Not now, boys," said Punk to the rest of his stablemates. "She's just here to talk, but if anything, I'll give you permission to get her."

The stablemates hesitantly relaxed their positions, though were all uneasy. They had all been under Imigie's wrath before, they knew how dangerous she was despite her petite frame.

"You know what, Punk?" snapped Imigie as she got in the ring. "I'm not on your schedule, so you and your Nexus buddies can get yourselves a reality check."

The crowd cheered loudly in response, all agreeing with her, despite that her words seem to paint her as anti-heroine rather than a typical heroine. She stopped just inches in front of Punk, eyes directed at him. Despite the big height difference between the two, that didn't intimidate either person, especially Imigie, given that it was her boldness that made up for her short height.

"Sorry, champ," said Punk curtly.

Neither person spoke, only staring at each other without turning their gazes away. Their stares were intense, eyes gleaming with determination as they still were silent for another few seconds until Imigie spoke.

"Your call. And I thought it would've been you and your Nexus buddies who would all be late."

"So, champs are too important to show up on time, huh?"

"Suit yourself, Punk. I have reasons that don't need to be explained. I'm here, and that's what matters."

"Surely, bitch. I'm surprised you didn't bring Cody and Wade into this."

"I chose to come alone," said Imigie, softening her tone then pulled away from Punk. "However, they'll be watching this match very closely."

"I wouldn't be surprised," huffed Punk. "Come Money in the Bank, that title will be mine, Nexus will continue to thrive, and you'll be crying yourself to sleep, knowing that you won't be worthy of holding that title again."

The black-haired woman squared her shoulders before making one final statement, one that she was adamant to make herself clear over.

"You wish," she said severely before tossing her microphone to the ring, eyes still directed at Punk.

He kept his glare at her as he threw his microphone out. He didn't speak and neither did she, both staring directly at each other with such intensity.

The other Nexus members watched with confusion, all wondering if they should break the two away or if they should stay put. At least they weren't in a heated brawl, so that could be added as a plus for them. The next thing to happen was bound to surprise them.

Imigie's intense state changed to a smile that looked as if she were about to laugh. She took the microphone closest to her then got prepared to speak.

"Just be ready because come Money in the Bank, you'll see the full thing and you'll regret not being ready. Nexus won't be ready either."

She dropped her microphone once again then turned to leave the arena, the crowd cheering loudly for her. She was glad that even though as much as she wanted to brawl with him, she chose not to and instead, ended it with one of them walking away, which ended up being her.

Punk's mouth hung open in surprise. He had been hoping to do what he could to get under this woman's skin, but she wasn't having it, unsteadily ending it on a much more civil note than he had ever expected. He hadn't even expected for her to simply leave without even laying a hand at him.

"Damn," he muttered, turning to his equally surprised Nexus members.

 **...**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I posted a chapter for this story. Main reason is that I've been sidetracked with my other stories, especially my Nightmare on Elm Street fanfic; Faith's Nightmare. I've mentioned before that I would balance between stories, but now, I really can't make promises, lol!**

 **Anyway, thanks for bearing with me! See y'all! :)**


End file.
